


Books, biscuits, and broken mugs

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, First Meetings, M/M, bookstore owner Phil, dog trainer Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: “Welcome to The Golden Pig! How can I help you today? I can offer you books, biscuits, and broken mugs.”
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79
Collections: phandomficfests: escape from reality





	Books, biscuits, and broken mugs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Phandomficfests Escape from Reality: Alternative Universe fest

Working with dogs wasn't always the dream job people assumed it was, Dan thought to himself as he scrubbed and sprayed out the dirty kennel. He didn't usually mind the mess dogs left behind but the Old English was a special case, the sheepdog skittish around Dan and still in need of housetraining.

He gave Benji a friendly pat on the head as he walked by. "That's all right, Ben. We'll get there." He refilled his water dish with fresh, cold water before spending the next little bit working on getting him used to the leash and harness.

It was half-past one before Dan stopped for a break. He ate a hasty sandwich while listening to the quick message from the bookstore reminding him that the books he had ordered were in and that the store's business hours were from 9:00 am to 6:00 pm. He glanced at the clock and realized he had time for a quick bit of leash work before calling it a day.

The sunny afternoon turned out to be a perfect one for today's training session, allowing him to take Benji for a brief walk through the town while working on basic commands. Dan spent a little time chatting with some of his neighbors as they went about their business, keeping a constant eye on how the young sheepdog reacted to the noise and bustle of the town. He was pleased with how focused the pup stayed, and when they returned to Dan's place he was given a tasty reward.

He left Benji snoozing in the kennel, his belly full of healthy treats and headed to the new bookshop. He hadn't been able to stop in yet but loved the quaint, homey look of the exterior. He paused in front of the window and felt genuine delight at the surprising variety of manga displayed there. Popular offerings of Dragon Ball and Naruto sat cheerfully nestled next to older classics such as Golgo 13.

Eager to see what else this little bookshop had to offer he pushed open the door, the little bells on the door chiming softly. Someone was back in a little kitchen space, running water in the sink when the bells on his door rang out, letting him know that someone had come in.

“I'll be right out,” a voice called out, soft and pleasant and almost gentle in a way Dan couldn't quite explain. It was a calm, soothing kind of voice that promised comfort and it made him smile without him realizing it.

“Take your time,” Dan called back as he walked toward the counter. He could see what looked to be pastries in the display case; biscuits nearly as big as his hand and fluffy, glazed scones. They looked pretty nestled there on the lacy white baking paper, surrounded by artfully spiraled orange peels and cinnamon stick bundles and he bit his lip in deliberation, his face a picture of thoughtful contemplation.

“Trying to decide between the biscuits or the scones?"

Dan's head came up at the sound, pulling his attention from the baked goods he'd been examining. There was a moment of frozen stillness before the man seemed to stumble over his own feet, gasping in surprise as his coffee cup crashed to the floor, dropping from his hand as he flailed for balance. He righted himself quickly before heaving an exasperated sigh.

Dan looked at the man standing there surrounded by the ceramic shards of his mug, a resigned look on his face, and stepped forward to help.

“Oh, are you alright?” Dan asked, taking a step forward in case the man wasn't well. He was pale and had big, blue eyes and sharp cheekbones. He looked rather elfin, Dan thought absently as they stared at each other before the man dropped to a crouch to pick up the shattered cup, stuttering out a clumsy apology.

“I-I'm so sorry! Did any of it hit you?”

“No, no... I’m fine!” Dan knelt on the floor in front of him, reaching out to pick up some of the pieces.“Here, let me help.”

“Oh. Thanks!” He brushed his palm off on his jeans then held his hand out to Dan to shake. "Hi, I'm Phil.”

“I'm Dan.”

Their hands held for a beat, then another, before Phil dropped his hand; a slight blush warming his cheeks. He looked embarrassed by his clumsiness, and as they got to their feet he apologized again.

“I really am sorry,” Phil said mournfully as he dropped the demolished mug into the bin on the other side of the counter. “I drop things all the time. Butterfingers.” He wiggled those fingers in the air as he spoke.

Dan smiled at him, strangely amused by this awkward man in front of him. He leaned against the counter and waited until Phil looked at him again before asking, “So, Phil. You obviously work here... are you the manager?”

“I'm the shopkeep, the manager, and the owner,” Phil said with a sheepish grin. He threw his arms out to the side and said “Welcome to The Golden Pig! How can I help you today? I can offer you books, biscuits, and broken mugs.”

Dan found himself laughing at his antics, cheeks smarting from the size of his smile. “I'm actually here to pick up a few books that you had ordered for me. I will take one of those biscuits though, they look amazing!”

“Dan Howell!” Phil exclaimed, snapping his fingers together in realization. “You had the animal books, right? I just unpacked your order this morning.”

“That's me,” he said as he watched Phil grab a small square of baking paper, using it to lift one of those delicious looking treats from the case. Dan let his fingers brush Phil's as he took it from him, a brief caress that could be passed off as casual should he not be receptive. He brought the biscuit to his nose, hiding his smile behind it when he saw that slight flush warm Phil's cheeks again. He watched the growing awareness in Phil's eyes and felt a tingle of warm anticipation.

It wasn't just sexual attraction, not that he didn't find Phil attractive. That tall, lanky frame with those endless legs, his pretty face and guileless eyes; he was just the kind of guy that Dan would fall for. No, he thought as Phil gave him a bashful little smile, this felt like more than just a potential new bed partner. This felt like it held the promise of more.

“So, Dan with the animal books, I haven't seen you in my shop before. I've only been here for a couple of months but in a town this small, everyone likes to come and check out the new people. Where have you been hiding?”

The lighthearted, slightly flirtatious banter had Dan grinning. It's been a while since he's flirted and been flirted with, what with work taking up most of his time lately.

“I've been over in America for a bit,” he said, before biting into the soft biscuit. The flavors of cinnamon and cocoa burst over his tongue as a dash of heat warmed his mouth. “Oh my god!” he moaned, shoving another bite into his mouth. “This is sooo good! Did you make these?!”

Phil nodded his head, eyes crinkling as his smile grew. “Freshly baked every morning. Here, have another,” he said, pushing another biscuit into Dan's hand. Phil watched him for a moment before shaking his head suddenly, laughing at them both. “Your books! Let me bag them up for you, and you can get on with your day. I'm sure you don't want to be stuck in here with me.”

“Actually, I don't think I'd mind.”

Phil's hands bobbled the books, dropping them onto the counter with a dull thud before scrambling to place them in the bag. He paused, then scribbled something onto the receipt before dropping it in with the books before looking up at Dan through his lashes. It wasn't the coy, flirtatious look that Dan might have expected but one of disbelief as if to say ' _really? With me_?'.

He held the bag out to Dan with a slightly shaky hand and an uncertain look on his face. Dan wouldn't push if Phil was uncomfortable, but he didn't want this to be the end of his interaction with Phil.

“You'd already paid in advance so you're all set. Thanks for shopping at The Golden Pig. I, uh… I hope you'll come by again.”

“Wait, I owe you for the biscuits!” Dan blurted out, trying to think of something to say that would keep the conversation going. He watched Phil shake his head and felt a sting of disappointment before Phil spoke up again.

"The biscuits are on the house. But maybe...” Phil's words stalled, his fingers twisting together with nerves, before flooding out again in an anxious rush. “Maybe you could buy me a coffee later?”

Dan felt his face crease with a smile that made the dimples pop up in his cheeks. He saw the answering smile grow on Phil's face, his nerves visibly dropping away to be replaced by a burgeoning excitement.

“I'd love to!” Dan replied, his voice overly loud in the quiet shop. He flushed as Phil giggled at his obvious eagerness, but the smile never left his face. “Tonight, at the little coffee shop on Main?”

“I don't close 'til 6:00 pm. Do you mind getting coffee so late?” Phil asked, giving Dan's bag a little reminder shake.

Dan took the bag and he shook his head. “I don't mind at all. Is 7:00 pm okay, does that give you enough time to close up?” He walked backward toward the door, glancing over his shoulder while he waited for Phil's answer. He was thankful that the shop was empty; he's not the most graceful of men and he's knocked people off their feet before.

“Yes, that will be fine.” Phil laughed. “I'll see you there at 7.”

Dan gave him a little wave then headed out the door. He stopped on the threshold before turning around, poking his head back in the store. Phil looked up at the sound of the door, the welcoming smile on his face turning into a puzzled one.

“Wait, I don't have your number! What if I need to get in touch with you?” Dan asked.

Phil just laughed, his tongue sliding between his teeth and said, “You should always check your receipt, Dan. It's on the back.”

Dan walked home with a smile on his face and nibbled on the biscuit in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> you can like or reblog [here](https://capriciouscrab.tumblr.com/post/613143527010009088/books-biscuits-and-broken-mugs-rating-t-word)


End file.
